


Afraid of water

by lamisteriosacristal



Series: Shared world [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamisteriosacristal/pseuds/lamisteriosacristal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Kido has a secret that shared with his digimon, one that most of the time wasn't a problem but when they have doubts of stopping a digimon fight just because water was involve, he asked himself if they could overcome their fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of water

Makoto has his digivice in his hand. In front of him was a lake in which a battle between two digimon that he didn't know was taking place and he was sure that if it continues longer could easy change the location to the village a few meters behind him. The digimon weren't strong and he knew that if he left Bukamon become Seadramon, they will stop them. 

But he didn't do that, just stay in silence with his digimon next to him. Makoto didn't need to face him for being sure that Bukamon didn't want to fight in the water but he still did it and saw the digimon face contorted in disgust of the simple thought of getting closer. 

It was a strange situation the one that they have. Makoto was afraid of the water, his digimon didn't like it and still their evolution line involved water.

"What do we do?"

Makoto asked. He wanted to stop the digimon but after years of lies, saying that Bukamon couldn’t evolve, he was unable to act when the situation asked him to do it. 

"Maybe is time?"

Bukamon said looking at him for a confirmation. Makoto could see the same conflict that he has in Bukamon face and was about to answered him when a familiar yell behind them stop him but that just left the question in his head. 

If Plotmon and Asahi, the strongest in their group, didn't appear in that moment... Would had Bukamon and he fight?

Makoto was afraid of knowing the answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi is Hikari's son and Plotmon is the japanese name of Salamon. If you wonder... Plotmon was who yelled.


End file.
